Aku yang Bahagia
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [COMPLETED] Cerita tentang Jeno yang mulai mengenal lebih jauh tentang cara pandang Renjun dari surat-suratnya. Tag: NoRen, NCT Dream.
1. Chapter 1

[Aku yang Bahagia]

Ketika salah satu di antara kita pergi, takkan ada yang menangis nantinya.

Itu adalah kesepakatan mereka ketika mengukuhkan hubungan mereka ke jalan yang lebih serius 7 tahun yang lalu. Tidak boleh ada isak tangis ketika salah satunya pergi. Entah mereka yang bosan atau Tuhan yang bosan. Pokoknya tidak boleh.

Janji itulah yang membuat senyuman terpampang dengan sangat jelas pada wajah Jeno sekarang. Umurnya yang sudah 27 itu tentu sudah sering memberinya pelajaran agar untuk selalu menepati janji. Kalau boleh jujur, dia merasa janjinya itu tidak harus dipenuhi dengan buru-buru, karena dia dengan cara pikirnya yang percaya diri itu bisa dibilang yakin kalau tak ada yang namanya bosan dalam hubungannya dengan orang itu. Tapi apa daya? Dia tidak pernah menyangka Tuhan rupanya secepat itu bosan melihat mereka memupuk perasaan di rumah nyaman mereka.

Huang Renjun sudah pergi.

Entah kenapa, tidak ada rasa-rasa terkejut ketika Jeno mendapat telepon dari Jaemin yang memberitahunya kalau Renjun pingsan setelah sempat kejang-kejang di tempat kerjanya. Renjun memang bertubuh lemah. Mengingat jelas fakta itu, termasuk dalam syarat-syarat yang diberikan Renjun sebelum mereka mulai memutuskan hidup bersama untuk ke depannya.

Ketimbang terkejut, Jeno justru lebih merasakan kalau tapakkan kakinya sudah tidak bisa menolongnya lagi. Dengan bermodal sejumlah uang, Jeno yang merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk berkendara sendiri itu akhirnya ke rumah sakit dengan taksi. Setibanya di rumah sakit, Jaemin hanya menangis karena kabar yang dimilikinya hanyalah bahwa Renjun tidak menunggu Jeno untuk sampai terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Tidak ada kata pamit di antara mereka.

Jeno duduk termangu di samping ranjang rumah sakit, yang ada Renjun di atasnya. Wajahnya sudah ditutupi dengan selembar kain. Disingkapnya kain itu perlahan untuk melihat wajah dari sosok yang terbaring tak bertenaga itu.

Cantik. Satu kata itulah yang muncul dalam benaknya ketika dia lihat wajahnya yang memancarkan keteduhan. Dia tidak percaya sosok cantik ini begitu tidak sabaran sampai tidak ingin menunggunya yang sempat terjebak macet di jalan.

Disentuhkan tangannya pada tangan orang yang dia rasakan cinta itu. Sudah mulai kaku. Tangan yang sudah dirasanya susah digerakkan untuk saling bergenggaman tangan itu adalah tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang setiap pagi ia kecup sayang.

Dia perhatikan lagi wajahnya. Bibirnya pucat. Darah tidak memerahkan lagi bibirnya, tapi dia masih merasakan keinginan untuk menciumnya. Tidak, dia tidak menciumnya. Orang itu sering memprotes ketika Jeno ketahuan mencuri cium ketika dia tidur.

Tapi apakah dia sedang tidur?

Tidak. Dia sudah mati. Jeno mengerti itu.

Tangannya terangkat perlahan, menyingkirkan surai-surai yang menutupi kening orang itu. Dikecupnya pelan di sana. Menghayati ciumannya seakan itu akan menghidupkannya kembali. Mengingat dengan sangat jelas ciumannya yang terakhir, sebelum dia keluar ruangan untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman.

Prosesi pemakaman berlangsung lancar tanpa gangguan. Renjun adalah sosok yang dicintai banyak orang sehingga banyak kepala terlibat dalam kelancaran acara. Tidak ingin sosok yang sangat mereka sayang itu diperlakukan sembarangan.

Sekarang, di sinilah Jeno, di depan sebuah lemari besar. Itu adalah tempat mereka menaruh barang-barang, entah penting entah tidak.

Dia diberitahu Mark kalau sebaiknya dia membereskan barang-barang Renjun. Dikumpulkan jadi satu dan dia putuskan sendiri nantinya mau diapakan.

Jeno tidak terlalu terbayang apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan barang-barang Renjun, tapi cepat atau lambat, dia memang harus merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan itulah yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

Dia buka lemari itu. Ada sedikit bau debu di sana, tapi tidak seberapa. Tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa membatalkan niatnya.

Dia menemukan beberapa lukisan di sana. Dia ingat beberapa lukisan yang cara buatnya dia lihat dari awal sampai akhir ada di sana.

Kenapa disimpannya di sana ya? Padahal dia biasanya memajang lukisan-lukisannya. Jeno memandang sekeliling rumahnya. Masih banyak space untuknya memajang beberapa lukisan lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk Jeno teringat kalau lukisan-lukisan itu dicap Renjun sebagai produk gagal. Dia ingat dengan rentetan keluhannya ketika sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya. Jeno bukan orang yang mengerti seni rupa jadi tidak ada satu kata pun keluhan Renjun yang dia ingat. Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat frustrasi.

Jeno melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia memilah-milah barang kecil dan besar, yang butuh disimpan dan yang butuh dibuang, yang berharga dan tidak. Oh, semua barang di dalam lemari ini berharga, kalau mau tahu. Apapun yang disimpan Renjun di dalamnya, pasti ada niatan tersembunyi di sana.

Dia tidak menyangka ada banyak sekali barang milik Renjun ketimbang miliknya. Jeno memang tidak begitu sering menyimpan barang di sana karena dia lebih memilih meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempat yang lebih terjangkau.

Dia mulai bisa melihat dasar dari lemari. Tangannya meraba-raba isi lemari dengan perasaan sedikit jijik dengan debu-debu yang menempel. Ketika tangannya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang seperti tekstur kertas, Jeno langsung menariknya.

"...surat?" gumam Jeno ketika melihat kertas macam apa itu.

Ya, itu adalah surat. Tepatnya, beberapa lembar amplop yang diikat dengan benang serat agar tidak terpisah-pisah.

Jeno mengernyitkan alis. Bukan keberadaan surat itu yang dia pertanyakan, tapi apa yang tertulis di bagian luar amplopnya lah yang mengganggunya.

[Untuk Renjun (10 tahun)!]

Renjun 10 tahun? Maksudnya apa? Siapa yang mengirim surat pada Renjun?

Dia membolak-balikkan tumpukan surat itu. Kalau dia perhatikan, amplop-amplop itu sudah dibuka.

Demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Jeno akhirnya membuka ikatan tali itu agar dapat membaca apa yang tertulis di bagian luar surat yang lain. Alisnya makin menukik ketika menjejerkannya dan membacanya.

[Untuk Renjun, umur 14]

[Untuk Renjun, 20 tahun]

[Untuk Renjun yang berumur 30 tahun]

Hanya sedikit waktu yang dibutuhkan Jeno untuk sedikit menangkap maksud dari surat-surat itu. Renjun yang menulisnya sendiri untuk dia baca beberapa tahun setelah itu.

Renjun juga berumur 27, sama dengannya. Dia belum menginjak usia 30 tahun jadi Jeno langsung mengerti ketika membandingkan ternyata hanya surat satu itu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Jeno menarik napas berat. Pantaskah dia untuk membacanya lantaran orangnya sudah tidak di sana lagi untuk itu melakukannya sendiri?

Rasa penasarannya begitu kuat sampai dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam surat yang ditujukan pada Renjun yang berumur 10 tahun. Memulai dari umur yang paling belia.

Dengan perasaan yang warnanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan, mata Jeno mulai membaca satu persatu kata di sana.

[Dari Renjun yang berumur 8 tahun]

TBC

A/n. Mau lanjut tidaksss. Ini kepikiran pas lagi simulasi UNBK. Baru bisa ditulis sekarang.

Ini pokoknya chapter-chapter depan isinya cuma Jeno bacain surat-surat itu. Jadi bisa dibilang ini pov-nya Renjun gitu.

Tapi kayaknya walaupun gak ada yang minta lanjut w tetep bakal nulis sih ha. W suka yang beginian soalnya hw. Ngapain nanya ya.

(Lagi seneng bimbel pagi libur heeheehhe tapi bimbel siang tetep ada jadi puas2in dulu hhh)

Pst. Ini genrenya apa ya.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

.

.

"Renjun," ucap seorang pria berumur 30-an. Dia menempatkan tangannya pada pucuk kepala bocah laki-laki di dekatnya. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Renjun itu mengangguk. Dia menurut ketika pria yang adalah ayahnya itu memintanya duduk di dekatnya. Renjun memerhatikan tangan ayahnya yang memegang secarik kertas polos dan juga sebuah amplop kosong.

Pria itu tahu apa yang diperhatikan anaknya sehingga ia majukan tangannya agar dia dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. "Kamu tahu ini untuk apa?"

Itu kertas dan amplop, berarti untuk menulis surat. Pikirnya dalam hati, tapi tidak disuarakan. Dia takut salah menjawab.

"Gurumu pernah mengajarkan cara menulis surat?"

Renjun memutar ingatannya akan pelajarannya di kelas. Dia tahu apa itu surat, tapi seingatnya gurunya tidak pernah mengajarkan cara menulisnya. Dia pikir itu hanya versi lain dari buku harian. "Bukannya ditulis bebas?"

"Bisa. Bisa seperti itu, tapi tergantung siapa yang dituju, ada cara-cara yang dikhususkan." Dia mengelus rambut Renjun. Senyum tersungging pada wajahnya yang masih belum dihiasi kerutan. "Ayah dulu sering menulis surat."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk ayah sendiri." Ayah tertawa pelan melihat anaknya mulai mengerutkan kening tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa. Anaknya ini memang pada dasarnya tidak suka bertanya walaupun dia kebingungan. "Jadi, ayah menulis surat untuk dibaca beberapa tahun lagi."

Renjun mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya soal itu bisa digunakan sebagai introspeksi atau hanya sebatas iseng juga tidak apa-apa. Katanya, akan menyenangkan jika dibaca kemudian hari, walaupun hanya menulis hal-hal sederhana.

"Walaupun hanya menulis snack kesukaanku sekarang?" Renjun mulai memikirkan bola cokelat kesukaannya yang dikemas kalengan. Alasannya suka adalah awalnya karena ada gambar kartun yang disukainya di sana, tapi ternyata dia juga menyukai rasanya.

Air muka Renjun mulai terlihat cerah ketika ayahnya menganggukkan kepalanya pada pertanyaannya tadi. "Kamu mau coba menulis? Nanti dibaca lagi setelah beberapa tahun."

Renjun tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk menyanggupi tawaran ayahnya. Dengan senang Renjun menerima kertas dan amplop darinya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu cara menulisnya."

Dengan itu, ayahnya bilang agar Renjun membawakan alat tulisnya ke tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Ayah bilang dia akan membantu Renjun menulis. Renjun langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar, mengambil tempat pensilnya.

Ayah memberinya instruksi untuk pertama menuliskan nama pengirim dan juga nama penerima, tapi untuk nama penerima, ayahnya membolehkan Renjun menulisnya di mana saja; di bagian pembuka atau penutup.

Renjun mengangguk-angguk, menurut. Dia menuliskan namanya sendiri di bagian atas kertas. Tidak lupa dia juga menulis umurnya sekarang atas perintah ayahnya.

[Dari Renjun yang berumur 8 tahun]

Tidak sadar dirinya mulai menyunggingkan senyum antusias ketika menulis namanya seperti itu. Terasa baru buatnya untuk menulis umurnya di samping nama.

"Tulis juga nama penerimanya."

Renjun langsung menuliskan namanya di bagian bawah kertas. "…untuk Renjun yang umurnya berapa?"

"…10 atau 11 saja."

Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Renjun mulai menulis.

[Untuk Renjun yang berumur 10 tahun]

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ayahnya, meminta petunjuk apa yang harus dia tulis berikutnya.

"Tulis apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sekarang."

"Menulis surat."

"Boleh."

[Aku menulis surat ini bersama ayah. Kata ayah, ayah dulu sering menulis surat untuk dibaca beberapa tahun setelahnya. Katanya, isinya jadi menyenangkan jika dibaca setelah bertahun-tahun, apapun isinya. Jadi aku minta ayah membantuku menulis surat yang sama.]

Renjun melihat ayahnya lagi, memberitahunya dia sudah selesai menulis. Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk membacanya. "Bagus. Lanjutkan."

"Tulis apa lagi?"

"Hmm… apa saja boleh," jawabnya, tapi dia masih terlihat memikirkan jawaban yang lebih bisa memberi solusi. "Barang kesukaanmu? –snack kesukaanmu yang tadi kamu bilang boleh juga."

Renjun berpikir sebentar sebelum menulis.

[Sekarang, aku sangat suka snack bola cokelat yang ada gambar moomin di kalengnya. Itu enak. Aku langsung beli tiga kaleng kemarin ketika belanja bersama ibu. Kata ibu, aku tidak boleh banyak makan makanan seperti itu. Katanya, gigiku bisa berlubang. Tapi waktu kukatakan aku pasti akan menyikat gigiku sehabis makan cokelat, ibu akhirnya membolehkan. Apa kamu masih suka snack itu?]

"'Kamu'?" Ayahnya menyadari kata itu dalam tulisan Renjun. "Siapa?"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku," jawabnya. "Aku yang lebih tua."

Aah. Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata Renjun ingin mengajak bicara dirinya beberapa tahun lagi.

Ketika ayahnya meminta untuk diteruskan, Renjun berkata dia sudah selesai menulis tentang snack, jadi dia meminta untuk diberi usulan lagi.

"Teman sekolahmu."

"Meili."

"Boleh."

[Aku punya teman di sekolah. Namanya Meili. Dia anak perempuan yang paling baik di kelas. Dia sering membantu memanggilkan guru ketika aku mimisan dan pingsan. Dia juga sering berbagi jatah makanan denganku dan yang lainnya. Dia benar-benar baik, jadi aku senang punya teman sepertinya. Kamu masih ingat dia kan?]

"…sudah?" Ayah bertanya pada Renjun dengan senyum kecut. "Kalau belum, lanjutkan dulu saja."

Renjun diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng. Dia sudah selesai, jadi ayah bisa memberikan petunjuk lagi.

"Teman-teman di sekitar rumah."

Ayah mengira, Renjun akan langsung kembali menulis seperti yang sedari tadi dia lakukan. Tapi Renjun hanya diam, berpikir. "Ada apa?"

Lagi, Renjun tidak menjawab. Dia kali ini mulai menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali menulis. Ayah hanya melihatnya sambil menebak apa yang akan ditulisnya.

[Temanku yang lain adalah Franklin.]

"Franklin?" kerutan di kening muncul. "Itu peliharaanmu kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu yang lain lagi."

[Akhir-akhir ini, kendang Franklin diganti yang baru karena yang lama sudah kusam. Aku senang karena sekarang aku bisa melihat Franklin dengan lebih jelas, tapi entah kenapa Franklin terlihat tidak sesemangat biasanya. Mungkin dia lebih suka rumahnya yang lama.]

Renjun sedikit banyak tahu kalau ayahnya tidak menyangka yang akan ditulisnya adalah soal peliharaannya, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa ditulisnya dengan tajuk 'teman' selain Meili. Dia perlahan menemui mata ayahnya yang juga sudah selesai membaca. "…boleh?"

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Selanjutnya, tentang keseharianmu."

"Keseharian? Yang biasanya aku lakukan?"

"Iya."

[Biasanya aku ke sekolah dari senin sampai jumat. Berangkat jam 7 lalu pulang jam 11.]

"Oh ya? Kenapa begitu?" tanya ayahnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman yang sama. "Padahal yang lain pulangnya jam 1, lho?"

"Karena aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Tuliskan."

Dia tahu benar alasannya, tapi dia ingin Renjun menulisnya di sana juga.

[Pulang dari sekolah, aku harus langsung ke rumah sakit bersama ibu. Katanya, jadwal terapi yang bisa diambil hanya yang jam 1. Rumah sakitnya jauh dari sekolah. Kadang ayah juga ikut. Di sana, aku disuruh bermain dengan balok. Kakak yang mengurusku di sana baik dan cantik. Dia benar-benar lembut. Dia sering menanyaiku banyak hal. Tentang perasaanku hari itu, tentang mainan mana yang paling kusuka di sana.]

"Sudah. Aku tidak tahu lagi." Renjun meletakkan pensilnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman menulis tentang rumah sakit, tempat yang lebih dia kenal dibandingkan sekolah ataupun rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, tulis soal… pendapatmu tentang yang ayah beritahukan kemarin-kemarin," kata ayahnya, masih dengan senyuman yang Renjun tidak suka.

"Soal apa?"

"Pindah ke Korea."

"…." Diam, sebelum meraih lagi pensilnya. Dia tidak menyadari ayahnya yang memerhatikannya dengan perasaan waswas.

[Ayah menanyakanku soal kepindahan kita ke Korea. Aku senang. Aku sering mendengar teman-temanku kalau Korea itu negara yang keren. Katanya, mereka ingin paling tidak, sekali saja bisa ke sana. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pindah ke sana.]

Ayah sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar untuk membaca pendapat Renjun soal kepindahan yang dikarenakan pekerjaan. Dia ingat, waktu pertama memberitahukan soal itu pada Renjun, Renjun sempat terbengong beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan topik pembicaraan sudah berganti. Mengenal Renjun sebagai anak yang kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri, ayah yakin Renjun sebenarnya ingin berkata paling tidak 2-3 patah kata mengenai kepindahan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tapi dia tidak merasa lega membaca tulisan Renjun. "…tidak ada lagi?" terlihat jelas ada unsur kecewa yang terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

Renjun menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi, ayah." Dia melipat kertasnya, tapi tidak langsung dimasukkan ke dalam amplop. "Aku senang kita akan tinggal di luar negeri."

"…begitu?" kata ayah, dengan suara lemah. Perlahan, dia bangkit dari duduknya seraya berkata dia harus mulai mengurus berbagai hal mengenai pindahan. "Kamu akan menyimpan suratnya sendiri atau ayah yang simpankan?"

"Aku yang simpan."

Ayah segera pergi dari sana begitu Renjun menjawabnya. Sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya mengenai surat Renjun, tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkannya. Dia sempat berbalik untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Renjun, tapi anaknya tidak melakukan apa-apa –hanya melihat ayahnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ah, betapa bahkan ayahnya sering tidak mengerti apa yang sedang berlarian dalam pikiran anaknya itu.

Begitu ayah benar-benar sudah meninggalkan ruangan, Renjun mulai merenungkan beberapa hal sebelum membuka kembali kertasnya. Dia baca semua paragraf yang ditulisnya bersama ayahnya sambil berpikir dan meragukan apa nanti setelah beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan merasa senang membacanya? Apalagi ketika dia lihat ada banyak kebohongan di dalamnya.

Dia meraih pensilnya lalu mencoret paragraf yang paling bawah –soal dia senang karena akan pindah ke Korea. Dia coret satu paragraf itu tanpa sekali pun pensilnya terlepas dari permukaan kertas. Seakan dia tidak akan menyesali pilihannya untuk mencoret paragraf yang dibuatnya karena pertanyaan sang ayah.

Helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya sebelum menulis di balik kertas yang masih belum tersentuh pensil.

[Maaf, ayah. Aku bohong lagi.]

…

…

Awalnya, Jeno mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat tarikan garis yang mencoret separagraf penuh itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Renjun mencoret paragraf yang berisi tentang pindahan ke Korea? Dia baru mengerti ketika membalik kertasnya. Ada permintaan maaf untuk ayahnya, tiba-tiba.

…

…

[Sehari sebelum ayah memberitahuku soal pindah itu, aku mendengar ayah dan ibu sempat bertengkar sambil menyebut namaku.]

Renjun berhenti sebentar. Dia tidak begitu yakin apakah baik jika dia menulis soal itu, karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti konteks dari perdebatan mereka. Dia putuskan untuk membuat paragraf baru.

[Apa kamu masih ingat Meili? Apa kamu masih berteman dengannya? Atau kamu sudah menemukan teman baru di Korea, seperti yang dikatakan Meili waktu kamu memberitahunya kalau kamu akan pindah?]

Renjun lagi-lagi berhenti, tapi kali ini hanya untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Meili padanya waktu itu.

Renjun adalah anak yang polos. Dia juga tidak banyak berteman saat itu, jadi dia benar-benar menghargai pertemanannya dengan Meili. Jadi, ketika dia tahu keluarganya akan pindah dalam waktu dekat, yang muncul dalam bayangannya pertama kali adalah Meili.

"Cari teman lagi saja di Korea." Itu kata Meili ketika Renjun memberitahunya. Renjun awalnya merasa sedih mendengarnya. Dia merasa seakan hanya dia seoranglah yang menginginkan agar terus berteman. Tapi dia pikir sekarang lagi, memang harusnya seperti itu.

[Apa kamu sudah tidak takut lagi di sana? Karena aku sekarang benar-benar takut membayangkan tinggal di negara lain yang bahasanya aku tidak terbiasa.]

[Apa ayah sudah membolehkanmu bermain di luar? Aku tadi bingung ketika ayah bertanya soal teman di sekitar rumah, padahal ayahlah yang melarangku bermain di luar.]

Iya, Renjun tidak bermain di luar karena ayahnya yang melarang. Alasannya, Renjun tidak tahu. Dia pernah menanyakannya, tapi ayahnya bilang kalau akhir-akhir itu sedang banyak kasus penculikan. Renjun yang awalnya percaya, langsung menggunakan itu sebagai jawaban ketika anak-anak tetangga bertanya padanya kenapa tidak pernah mau ikut main bersama mereka.

Lalu? Mereka tertawa.

['Sudahlah, dia memang penyakitan kan. Nanti kita tertular, bahaya'. Itu kata anak yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah saat aku bilang aku tidak bisa main dengan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya berkata begitu.]

Penyakitan itu apa, bu?

Renjun ingat dia pernah bertanya begitu pada ibunya ketika sedang menunggu obat di rumah sakit. Dia jujur saja terus kepikiran akan arti kata itu. Tidak, dia bisa kurang lebih menebak, tapi… dia tidak tahu apa itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya atau tidak kalau makna dari katanya itu benar-benar persis dengan yang dikiranya.

Renjun pada akhirnya tidak terlalu mendapat jawabannya karena ibunya kemudian hanya mengusap kepalanya berkali-kali dalam diam.

[Apa kamu masih harus ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah? Apa ibu tidak bosan harus terus mengantar ke rumah sakit? Aku bingung.]

Renjun tahu rumah sakit adalah tempat yang isinya adalah orang-orang sakit. Jadi dia merasa itu bukan hal aneh kalau dia pernah bertanya pada ibunya kenapa mereka selalu ke rumah sakit hampir setiap hari.

"Ibu, aku sakit?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang bergandengan dengan ibunya. Mereka baru saja akan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. "Kenapa aku sering sakit?"

Genggaman tangan ibunya terasa lebih erat. "Karena ibu yang salah."

Renjun ingat, sejak hari itu, dia jadi tidak pernah banyak bertanya lagi. Dia tidak ingin melihat ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu lagi.

Renjun membaca ulang tulisannya yang baru. Ah, dia tahu semua yang dia tulis ini pasti tidak akan terasa menyenangkan tidak peduli berapa tahun yang terlewati. Dia menambahkan satu kalimat lagi yang dia harapkan bisa lebih memperbaiki suasana.

[Baca ini sambil makan bola cokelat ya.]

…

…

Jeno diam. Di baliknya adalah rentetan pertanyaan yang Renjun umur 8 harapkan bisa dijawab oleh Renjun umur 10. Dia baru saja membaca semuanya, dan… ada beberapa yang Jeno rasa dia bahkan bisa menjawab. Misalnya, soal Renjun masih berteman dengan Meili atau tidak. Kalau menurut Jeno, jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena sulit rasanya untuk masih berteman dengan teman dari TK. Apalagi, Renjun pindah ke luar negeri.

Dan Jeno juga sempat geram membaca bagian Renjun dikatai oleh anak-anak tetangga. Jeno tidak mengerti kenapa pada umur yang sebegitu mudanya mereka juga sudah sebegitu ahlinya dalam hal menyakiti hati orang lain? Jeno mengenal Renjun sebagai orang yang akan selalu berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk, tapi… usaha tidak selalu menjanjikan hasil. Siapa yang bisa jamin Renjun memang tidak mengerti kalau dia sedang dihina? Bahkan Jeno tidak.

Jeno merapikan kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Tangannya sudah siap untuk membuka amplop yang lain lagi, yang diperuntukkan Renjun berumur 14. Tanpa sadar, dia menarik napas ketika matanya mulai membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di sana.

[Dari Renjun yang berumur 12 tahun]

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. parah. Ku ketiduran pas nulis ini terus bangun-bangun halamannya udah beda. Kayaknya dibaca papaku deh wkwkk gils. Malu.

Dan yes baru up wkwkk maap ye. Struggling nih nulis ini. Saya bingung gak jelas gitu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan huhu

Udah mau sbmptn kok aku deg2an ya wkwkkw


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Renjun seraya memasuki ruang depan rumahnya setelah melepaskan sepatunya di luar. Dia segera disambut oleh sosok ibunya yang tertidur di sofa dengan TV menyala. Renjun mendekat. "Ibu, pindahlah ke kamar."

Merasakan sentuhan halus pada tangannya, ibu mulai membuka matanya. Dia melihat anaknya yang masih berseragam menengah pertama. "Renjun sudah pulang… sudah makan?"

Renjun mengangguk. Tangannya masih tersimpan pada tangan sang ibu, masih memintanya pindah ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidur. Oh, tapi ibunya sepertinya lebih berminat untuk mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar.

"Tadi tidak ada latihan ekskul?" tanya ibunya. Renjun mengangguk, menjelaskan karena ini hari selasa, dan ekskul seninya ada di hari kamis, lalu ekskul olah suaranya di hari jumat. "Bukan. Ekskul dance. Kamu selalu pulang telat di hari selasa karena melihat teman-temanmu ekskul, kan? Tapi hari ini kamu pulang tepat waktu."

Ahh. Itu. "Ekskul dance tadi latihan, tapi aku langsung pulang." Ibunya bertanya kenapa. "Teman-teman melarangku, katanya aku harus pulang. Mereka mau latihan buat festival sekolah, jadi tidak menerima penonton."

Ibu tertawa pelan melihat anaknya ini bersungut-sungut. Dia tepuk pelan punggung Renjun sambil menyuruhnya mandi dan berganti baju di kamarnya, di lantai atas. Renjun mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di kamar, Renjun menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan tasnya di lantai sebelah depan tempat tidurnya. Matanya melirik tempat tidur. Ah, dia ingin langsung melemparkan tubuhnya di sana dan berbaring, tapi dia tahu kalau itu dilakukannya, akan keburu malam dan dia jadi malas untuk mandi. Dan ibunya tidak akan menyukai itu. Jadilah dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajar.

"Hah…." Renjun membuang napas. Tangannya lalu meraih ponsel yang disimpannya di saku celana. Dia lihat layarnya yang menampilkan beberapa notifikasi. Oh, ada pesan dari adik kelasnya yang ekskul dance dan juga olah suara.

 _From: Chenle_

 _Ge, sudah sampai rumah? Istirahat ya. Jangan dipaksakan. Kalau ada PR, minta Haechan hyung yang kerjakan saja._

Renjun tersenyum membacanya. Dia mulai mengetikkan balasan.

 _Nilaiku bisa berapa kalau Haechan yang mengerjakan? Haha, bercanda. Iya, oke. Makasih ya._

Dia lihat lagi notifikasi yang lain. Oh, ada pesan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

 _From: Jeno  
Sampai rumah langsung mandi dan istirahat ya. Banyak minum, jangan sampai kurang air. Kalau ada obat, jangan lupa diminum juga. Jangan masuk dulu ya kalau besok juga masih tidak enak badan. Pokoknya, selamat beristirahat._

 _From: Jaemin  
Renjun… sudah di rumah, kan? Aku ingin meneleponmu, tapi takutnya kamu sedang istirahat. Yah, tapi aku juga belum selesai ekskul sih. Besok tidak usah masuk ya? Kalau ada tugas pasti kukasih tahu kok tenang saja. Catatan juga akan kupinjamkan –aku juga tidak keberatan menyalinkan catatan untukmu, asal kau tahu!_

Membaca pesan dari Jaemin, Renjun langsung buru-buru membalas kalau dia cukup dengan pinjaman, jadi Jaemin tidak perlu repot-repot menyalinkan karena duh itu merepotkan –walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya senang juga karena catatan Jaemin itu luar biasa rapi dan mudah dibaca, tapi… tidak, tidak.

Selesai mengirim balasan untuk Jaemin, Renjun membaca ulang pesan dari Jeno. Dia tertawa geli ketika berpikir Jeno bahkan menyuruhnya mandi, sama seperti ibunya tadi. Kalau sudah begini sih, memang dia jadi harus segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, kan?

Dia segera memilihkan baju dari lemari dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Kamar mandi di lantai atas itu adanya pas sekali di sebelah kanan kamarnya. Hanya terpisahkan oleh meja belajar yang dulu dia gunakan ketika masih di China beberapa tahun lalu, dan entah kenapa meja itu masih ada di sana.

Beberapa menit dia habiskan di dalam kamar mandi. Biasanya, dia akan langsung berkutat dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, tapi kali ini ada yang tidak biasa. Dia melihat buku yang terselip di antara jejeran buku di atas meja belajar lamanya. "Ini kan buku sketsaku. Ternyata di sini ya."

Dia melihat-lihat isi buku sketsa lamanya sekilas. Baru beberapa lembar dibalik-baliknya, secarik amplop jatuh dari sana.

"Oh. Ini." Dia ambil amplop itu. Dia ingat dua tahun lalu, dia sudah membaca isinya. Waktu itu, dia membaca sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya menulis surat itu pertama kali.

Ayahnya. Ayahnya dulu memintanya menulis surat dengan iming-iming apapun yang ditulisnya akan jadi terasa menyenangkan jika dibaca setelah bertahun-tahun. Tapi dia juga ingat, dulu dia tidak sedikitpun merasa senang ketika membaca lagi setelah kira-kira dua tahun berlalu.

Dengan berduga jangan-jangan dua tahun adalah waktu yang sebenarnya singkat, Renjun membawa masuk amplop itu ke dalam kamar. Dia akan membacanya lagi, dengan keyakinan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu baru berlaku jika dibaca setelah minimal empat tahun.

…

…

Sebelum mulai membaca, Jeno bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa surat yang kedua ini ditulis oleh Renjun yang berumur 12 tahun, dan bukan Renjun yang 10 tahun? Dia kira, Renjun yang 10 tahun, sebagai penerima dari surat pertama, akan lanjut menulis surat balasan. Tapi dia mengerti ketika membaca paragraf pertama surat itu.

…

…

Renjun meletakkan suratnya perlahan. Dia menghela napas seraya menyayangkan ternyata bahkan setelah empat tahun, pun, dia masih tidak merasa apa yang tertulis di sana adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Meili. Renjun tidak dapat membayangkan lagi wajahnya seperti apa. Dia tidak merasa apa-apa ketika membaca ulang, tapi dia ingat, dua tahun lalu, dia merasa sedih kembali ketika membaca soal temannya dulu di China.

…tiba-tiba, dia terpikir untuk menulis surat lagi. Ayahnya sudah tidak bersamanya lagi, tapi sekarang, dia sudah sering bertemu dengan soal tes yang memuat kutipan surat, dan kurang lebih dia sudah mengerti cara menulisnya.

[ _Dari Renjun yang berumur 12 tahun_ ]

"…balas surat yang tadi atau kutulis baru saja?" Renjun menimang-nimang, sampai akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menulis baru –karena Renjun yang berumur 8 sudah tidak ada lagi.

 **[** _Halo. Aku Renjun yang duduk di bangku SMP._ **]**

Renjun memajukan bibirnya, merasa apa yang ditulisnya itu sedikit aneh tapi dia biarkan saja.

 **[** _Aku baru saja membaca lagi surat dari aku yang 8 tahun. Aku tahu, itu dimaksudkan untuk aku yang berumur 10 –dan yang harusnya menulis surat ini juga harusnya dia, tapi… aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menulis apa yang bisa jadi menyenangkan jika dibaca setelah bertahun-tahun, karena…jujur, aku tidak merasa senang membaca surat dari aku yang 8 tahun itu. Jadi, kurasa, aku tidak bisa benar-benar hanya menulis apapun._ **]**

Yah, bagaimana caranya merasa senang membaca soal betapa dulu dia tidak punya teman dan bingung karena terlalu berbeda dengan anak-anak seumurannya? Apalagi, di surat itu jelas-jelas dia juga berbohong pada ayahnya.

 **[** _Tapi sekarang aku akan menulis surat lagi, karena aku yang 12 tahun sudah tahu banyak hal menyenangkan. Ini juga untuk menjawab pertanyaan di surat sebelumnya, soal apakah aku masih takut untuk pindah. Jawabannya, adalah tidak. Aku senang di sini._ **]**

Renjun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dalam hati, dia merasa sangat, sangat yakin dirinya saat ini benar-benar bahagia. Dia sekarang punya sekumpulan orang yang bisa disebut sebagai temannya, yang dia hargai dan juga menghargainya. Dia juga sekarang lebih bebas untuk bermain di luar, apalagi dengan alasan ada tugas kelompok atau sejenisnya. Soal rumah sakit, dia sudah tidak harus ke sana tiap hari. Tiga minggu sekali sudah cukup jika keadaannya baik, dan untuk beberapa bulan terakhir, dia tidak ingat dia pernah pingsan lagi atau apa –kecuali hari ini.

 **[** _Di sekolahku sekarang, ada banyak ekskul yang menarik dan bagusnya lagi, tidak ada batasan untuk keanggotaannya. Ada apa saja ya. Tata boga, lari jarak pendek, berenang, basket, panahan, bela diri, jurnalistik, siaran, dan… apa lagi ya. Oh iya, aku ikut dua ekskul: seni dan olah suara._ **]**

Dia sempat menulis soal alasannya masuk olah suara. Dia awalnya mengira itu sama saja dengan paduan suara, tapi ternyata tidak. Di ekskul olah suara, kemampuan menyanyi perorangan menjadi fokus utamanya. Tapi begitu dia merasa tidak ada gunanya dia menulis soal itu, dia langsung menghapusnya.

 **[** _Ada juga ekskul dance. Awalnya, aku ikut ekskul itu juga. Tapi di hari-hari pertama, aku tumbang. Aku tahu itu salahku. Sudah tahu kondisiku seperti ini, tapi malah ikut ekskul semacam ekskul dance._ **]**

Renjun sempat tertawa pelan membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya saat itu. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya mereka melihat orang yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri ketika dia tengah berjalan.

 **[** _Aku sudah diberitahu ayah dan ibu soal keadaan tubuhku waktu aku ulang tahun yang ke-10. Sebenarnya, hanya ayah yang bicara. Ibu diam mendengarkan._ **]**

Renjun mengingat-ingat kembali ketika waktu itu, dia dan kedua orangtuanya duduk di meja makan dengan kue ulangtahun di atas meja. Lilinnya sudah ditiup dan asapnya juga sudah mulai menghilang. Tepuk tangan orangtuanya juga sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Yang ada hanya Renjun yang masih tersenyum, memerhatikan sepuluh lilin warna-warni yang berjejer rapi.

Bohong kalau Renjun tidak merasa senang. Pada ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh, itu juga bersamaan dengan ketika Renjun akhirnya merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di rumah barunya. Dia sempat kepikiran soal peliharaannya, Franklin, yang waktu itu terlihat tidak senang menurut Renjun ketika kandangnya diganti. Dia takut dia juga akan seperti kura-kuranya itu, tapi justru Renjun sangat bersyukur mereka pindah.

"Renjun," panggil ayahnya, lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun yang kesepuluh."

Renjun tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung kenapa ayahnya lagi-lagi menyelamatinya. Tadi ayahnya sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya sebelum Renjun meniup lilinnya.

"…ayah dan ibu percaya kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui ini…." Ayah meraih satu tangan Renjun. "…supaya kamu juga lebih hati-hati."

 **[** _Sebenarnya, seharusnya aku sudah kurang lebih bisa menebak kalau melihat bagaimana ayah dan ibu selalu berusaha mengabulkan permintaanku. Mereka benar-benar memanjakanku. Tapi… ya… mungkin, aku juga pada dasarnya tidak mau terima, makanya aku seakan tidak bisa menebak._ **]**

Dia bisa ingat jelas bagaimana ayahnya dulu menjelaskan padanya tentang bagaimana paniknya mereka ketika mendapati Renjun pada umurnya yang masih kesekian bulan tiba-tiba tidak bernapas dalam pangkuan ibunya. Tapi dokter yang berjaga di rumah sakit terdekat dari sana hanya bisa kebingungan ketika melihat sepasang suami istri itu begitu panik masuk ke ruang UGD sambil membawa bayi yang… baik-baik saja.

"Dokter itu tidak percaya sampai akhirnya kamu berhenti bernapas lagi beberapa jam setelah itu, dan kita langsung diarahkan ke dokter spesialis saat itu juga."

Renjun hanya diam seperti ibunya, tapi tidak seperti ibunya yang diam karena sedang me-reka ulang kejadian beberapa tahun itu. Renjun diam karena tidak ingat apa-apa.

 **[** _Tapi… bagaimana ya. Aku tidak merasa sedih. Mungkin. Tidak, aku sedih. Aku sedih melihat ekspresi ayah dan ibu waktu itu, tapi aku tidak merasa sesedih itu soal diriku sendiri. Duh, susah juga. Aku merasa itu…keren?_ **]**

Renjun teringat dengan film-film yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Banyak film yang menceritakan tentang tokoh yang sakit keras atau semacamnya, dan setahu Renjun, film seperti itu selalu banyak peminat. Karena empati kah? Tapi dia juga ingat kalau dia benar-benar merasa terenyuh melihat bagaimana tokoh utama di film-film itu semuanya terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya lemah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 **[** _Aku sempat berpikiran, aku tidak merasa takut mungkin karena aku masih terlalu kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa soal… yah, apapun. Aku jadi belum punya keinginan. Tapi itu tidak benar. Aku juga sudah punya hal yang kuinginkan, tapi entahlah. Walau misalnya keadaanku biasa-biasa saja, pun, aku juga tidak bisa jamin aku bisa mewujudkannya atau tidak._ **]**

Ah, Renjun ingin meraih hapenya lagi. Dia ingin sekali lagi membaca pesan yang satu itu. Dia ingin menelaah setiap hurufnya. Dia ingin memaknai setiap katanya. Dia ingin….

Helaan napas lolos.

"Sadar diri dong, Njun!" dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran dirinya yang tadi sempat melayang-layang.

 **[** _Ini memalukan, tapi… aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang satu hal._ **]**

Berhenti. Renjun menggigit bibir. Dia ragu untuk menuliskannya.

 **[** _…kamu masih suka dia?_ **]**

 **[** _Kamu masih bisa bertemu dengannya?_ **]**

"Ahh…!" Renjun menjatuhkan keningnya pada meja. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang ditulisnya. Dia akhirnya menuliskan tentang perasaannya yang kalau kata orang-orang hanyalah… cinta monyet –bukan, cinta anak monyet, malah. Ya ampun, dia malu.

 **[** _…Tidak jadi! Tidak usah dijawab!_ **]**

Tambahnya, walaupun jelas-jelas dia bisa menghapusnya.

…

…

"…ini tentang siapa?" ucap Jeno, yang tangannya masih dengan sangat kokoh memegang secarik kertas yang sukses membuat tensinya naik turun. Dia… wow. Renjun sudah menyukai seseorang sejak umur 12 tahun. Jeno yang sekarang umurnya mendekati 30 merasa itu benar-benar hal yang… ajaib. Dia tidak merasa aneh jika berpikiran usia 12 adalah usia anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan usia mendekati 30 dalam urusan cinta-cintaan, tapi… oh, iya. Dia lupa pada yang namanya pubertas.

Jeno sedikit menyayangkan soal pendeknya surat itu jika dibandingkan dengan surat pertama, tapi tidak apa. Dia tahu Renjun memang sedikit pemalu dan suka tiba-tiba batal bicara kalau berpikir apa yang dikatakannya itu memalukan.

Ujung bibir dinaikkannya ketika pandangannya tiba-tiba buram, ketika dalam hati dia mengakui betapa dia mengenal Renjun sebagai orang yang seperti ini dan itu.

Dengan gerakan yang diburu-burui, Jeno berusaha memasukkan surat itu kembali ke dalam amplop. Saking buru-burunya, dia bahkan lupa kalau harusnya kertas itu dilipat terlebih dahulu. Dia tarik lagi kertas itu dan melipatnya –dan pada saat itu, matanya menangkap tulisan yang lain lagi ada di bagian belakang kertas.

 **[** _Aku yakin aku masih bisa membaca surat ini 2 tahun lagi!_ **]**

Jeno terdiam. Apa kata-kata itu dimaksudkan sebagai motivasi? Sugesti? Untuk tetap ada di sana dan membaca surat itu 2 tahun kemudian? Untuk tidak kalah dari penyakitnya?

Ah. Renjun yang kuat. Renjun yang Jeno kagumi.

Surat itu akhirnya sudah bersemayam nyaman dalam pembungkus awalnya dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela.

Jeno menggumamkan pada dirinya sendiri soal janjinya yang dulu dia buat bersama Renjun. Dia tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya dan menyalahkan surat-surat Renjun kemudian untuk itu. Tidak akan.

Sekarang, amplop lain lagi sudah berada sangat pas dalam genggaman tangannya. Surat yang ditujukan untuk Renjun yang berumur 20 tahun.

 **[** _Dari Renjun yang berumur 15 tahun._ **]**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. aku jadi bingung banget ini huhu. Tinggal dua surat lagi! mangat mangat. Chapter 2 sequel 'sebulan' di-up abis lebaran ya wks. Jangan suka bikin project gak bertanggungjawab ya gengs –kata orang yang udah siap bikin baru lagi tapi yang udah dipublish belum dikelarin juga.

Selama puasa, w cuma bakal up ff ini sm AADT yha. Maap yo.

Oh iya, makasih ya **Ka Cira** sarannya! Buat isi surat, udah di-italic biar gak terlalu rancu. Bracket-nya juga ku bold tapi kayaknya gak ngaruh-ngaruh banget sih.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n. halo. Cuma mau bilang, ini kan udah lwamaaa banget gak diupdate. Aku saranin kalo kalian udah pernah baca ini sebelumnya, coba dibaca ulang dari chapter 1, biar inget-inget. Hehe. Biar feel-nya (SEMOGA) dapet.

.

.

.

"Renjun, lebih baik kamu ke kelas saja…."

Yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan nanar. Dia mengenali orang yang tengah mengajaknya bicara itu sebagai Jaemin yang tangannya terus menerus menyeka keringat yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Ya, cuaca sedang sangat panas. Dan sialnya, di saat panas-panasnya ini mereka kebetulan sekali sedang ada jadwal olahraga.

Renjun hanya tersenyum. Dia juga bisa merasakan panasnya hari itu walaupun dia hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan seperti biasanya, ketika semua teman sekelasnya berseragam olahraga dan di tengah lapangan benar-benar bermandikan keringat. "Tidak usah. Aku cuma duduk doang kok."

"Tapi di sini panas sekali… kamu juga pucat…."

Pucat? Bisa jadi. Memang tidak aneh buatnya pucat di saat-saat seperti ini.

Renjun bisa saja tetap menolak, tapi dia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Jaemin yang terus memintanya istirahat di kelas. Dia selalu membuat Jaemin khawatir. Kalau memang dengan menurutnya dia untuk istirahat di kelas sudah cukup untuk membuat temannya ini tidak menatapnya cemas seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, oke. Baik. Renjun akan lakukan. Apalagi ternyata guru olahraganya juga menyuruhnya demikian.

Sebelum meninggalkan area lapangan, dia sempat mendapat sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "Cepat sembuh, Renjun!" yang mana Renjun balas dengan ucapan terima kasih. Dia senang sekali dengan semua teman di kelasnya yang menurutnya sangat pengertian. Tapi kalau boleh, sebenarnya Renjun sedang tidak ingin sendirian.

Dia kemarin baru saja membaca surat yang… ditulisnya beberapa tahun lalu. Surat yang waktu itu ditulisnya dengan perasaan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sudah dengan sengaja Renjun menyimpan suratnya itu dalam, dalam sekali di lemari yang dipakai menyimpan baju-baju lama agar dia atau siapapun tidak akan ada yang menemukan. Tapi memang pada dasarnya surat itu ada untuk dibaca, maka akhirnya surat itu kembali ke tangannya –ibunya menemukannya ketika membereskan lemari, dan begitu melihat itu ditujukan untuk anaknya, beliau langsung meletakkannya begitu saja di meja belajar.

Kemarin, mood-nya benar-benar bagus. Lukisannya dijadikan bahasan di kelas seni. Hal yang merupakan kesenangannya itu diakui. Itu adalah mood terbaiknya beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi mood-nya itu langsung buyar ketika sebuah amplop lusuh dilihatnya lagi di atas meja.

"Ibu menemukan surat untukmu di lemari. Sudah dibaca?" itu yang dikatakan ibunya ketika Renjun baru saja menemuinya di meja makan, setelah menyembunyikan suratnya lagi di tempat lain. Ibunya barangkali mengerti kalau jawabannya adalah 'tidak' dari diamnya Renjun. "Kenapa? Memang itu dari siapa? Lalu kenapa suratnya bisa di lemari?"

Ibunya tak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak kunjung dijawabnya. Hingga sampai akhirnya ibunya bilang kalau Renjun tidak mau membacanya, lebih baik beliau saja yang membaca.

"Tidak! Akan kubaca sendiri nanti!" kelepasan dia meninggikan suaranya lantaran panik. Tapi suratnya itu benar-benar tidak boleh dibaca orang lain, apalagi ibunya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, tanpa dia membaca pun, dia masih ingat isinya dengan jelas. Dia masih ingat betapa isinya itu sangat menyebalkan. Pamer. Dia merasakan rasa kesal yang sama ketika beberapa waktu lalu, di mana harusnya dia sudah membaca surat itu tapi tidak jadi karena tahu isinya seakan mengolok-oloknya yang keadaannya sudah sangat berbeda.

Ibunya mungkin akan menanyainya lagi, dan dari sekian banyaknya orang, dia tidak akan mau membohongi ibunya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Karena itu dia akhirnya membaca suratnya semalam, yang mana memperburuk keadaannya hari ini, sampai-sampai cuaca panas saja membuatnya _terlihat_ sakit parah.

Mood yang jelek, pikiran yang jelek. Renjun benar-benar sadar akan kondisinya saat ini, makanya dia tidak ingin dibiarkan sendiri. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois. Teman-temannya di luar sana sedang ambil nilai olahraga. Kalau dari mereka seorang saja menemani Renjun hanya gara-gara kondisinya yang tidak stabil luar dalam, mereka akan direpotkan karena harus mengulang.

Paling tidak, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia membatin demikian, seraya mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari tasnya ketika sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kelas. Sendirian.

…

…

Jeno menelan ludah begitu melihat apa yang tertulis di surat dari Renjun yang berumur 15 tahun itu. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dibacanya sebelum ini. Surat dari Renjun yang berumur 12 tahun diawali dengan nada-nada bahagia walaupun menarik simpati. Dia sempat ingin mempertanyakan kenapa ada jejak sepatu di salah satu kertasnya, tapi kalimat pembukanya sudah sangat mencuri semua perhatiannya.

…

…

 **[** _Halo, Renjun yang berumur 20. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah sehat? Atau justru sudah mati?_ **]**

Renjun menulis dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat pulpennya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggemeratakkan giginya saking inginnya meneriaki sesuatu –atau seseorang?

 **[** _Maaf ya, aku baru membalas sekarang. Surat yang itu sebenarnya untuk Renjun yang umurnya 14 kan? Dan kamu mungkin juga mengharapkan balasan dari dia, tapi… haha. Sayang sekali. Renjun yang ini sudah berumur 15 tahun. Kalau kamu mau marah, marah saja pada Renjun yang 12 tahun. Itu salahnya karena menulis surat yang isinya benar-benar menyinggung aku yang 14 tahun._ **]**

Dia ingat jelas. Dia ingat bagaimana dia yang berumur 12 itu menulis dengan perasaan senang, mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya.

Tidak. Dia yang sekarang pun juga mendapatkan perhatian, tapi makin ke sini, dia merasa makin menyia-nyiakan perhatian itu.

 **[** _Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak percaya aku masih melakukan ini. Surat untukku beberapa tahun lagi? Lucu. Memang orang yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi, pikirannya jadi ke mana-mana ya. Terpaksa membuat motivasi sendiri dengan surat._ **]**

' _Aku yakin aku masih bisa membaca surat ini 2 tahun lagi!'._

Itu yang tertulis di bagian belakang surat yang sebelumnya. Dua tahun lagi? Renjun tersenyum kecut luar biasa. Dia rasanya ingin mengasihani diri sendiri mengingat bagaimana dulu dia sebenarnya sudah tidak merasa yakin untuk hidup lebih lama dari 2 tahun. Menyedihkan.

Dia ingat lagi ketika ayahnya pertama menyuruhnya menulis surat, ayahnya mengusulkan untuk mengirim surat kepada dirinya yang umurnya hanya berjarak 2-3 tahun lebih tua. Bahkan dari itu saja sebenarnya ayahnya juga sudah hilang harapan.

 **[** _Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya. Bisa-bisanya dia malah menyombongkan diri seperti itu, padahal…_ **]**

Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengetahui kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini sangat tidak bisa dibenarkan membuatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, dalam, dengan mata terpejam erat.

"…yang benar saja…," gumamnya.

Dia cengkeram kuat-kuat rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia sudah merasa cukup menyedihkan bahkan tanpa mengata-ngatai dirinya yang dulu seperti ini, lalu kenapa dia malah memperparah?

Tapi itu memang yang dirasakannya setahun lalu. Dia merasa begitu dicemooh oleh dirinya yang dulu, yang sangat merasa bahagia dengan keadaannya. Dirinya yang masih menaruh harapan tentang masa depannya nanti. Dirinya yang masih merasa pantas untuk menyukai—

BRAK.

…–dia.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebagaimana mestinya. Itu membuat Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada asal suara.

"Oh? Ada orang," kata orang itu yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan keras –berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengira ada Renjun di kelas sepertinya. "Sedang apa?"

Renjun tanpa sadar menegapkan posisi duduknya sambil merapikan rambut. "…Guru Kim menyuruhku istirahat di sini."

Jujur, Renjun kira, semuanya yang tadi ada di lapangan tahu kalau dia pasti mengungsi di kelas karena cuaca yang lebih kejam dari biasanya itu. Tapi orang itu kemudian menggelengkan kepala, dengan posisinya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Renjun menatap heran, tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendapat gelengan.

Dia menunjuk-nunjuk meja. Oh, kertasnya. Renjun sontak menutupi kertasnya sambil berkata itu bukan apa-apa. "Coretan! Hanya coretan!" jawabnya cepat sebelum balik bertanya apa yang dilakukannya ke kelas di tengah jam pelajaran olahraga.

"Ambil minum. Kelupaan."

"…oh…."

Renjun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain itu, dan orang itu juga tidak meminta Renjun atas komentarnya lagi. Dia segera melangkah masuk, menghampiri mejanya, menyelesaikan urusannya, lalu bersiap kembali lagi ke lapangan. Meninggalkan Renjun yang sudah buang muka itu sendirian di kelas.

Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi orang itu kemudian seperti diam saja di posisinya. Renjun yang entah kenapa merasa diperhatikan, mencoba melirik lewat ekor matanya. Orang itu benar-benar memerhatikan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya orang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa apanya?"

Dia menunjuk lagi. Kali ini wajahnya. "Hidungmu merah. Pilek? Atau habis menangis?"

Benarkah? Renjun menyeka wajahnya. Dia tidak ingat apakah dia tadi menangis atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, dia tidak sedang pilek atau apa. "Bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan."

Entah apa memang dia bisa menerima jawaban Renjun itu atau tidak, tapi dia memang pergi dari kelas setelah sempat diam sejenak.

Sekarang, Renjun sendirian.

Dia.

Matanya menatap penuh pengharapan pada pintu yang sekarang sudah kembali tertutup, menelan punggung orang itu yang tadi mengajaknya bicara tentang satu dan lain hal. Mungkin, mungkin saja, jika ditatapnya pintu itu dengan sangat dihayati, pintu itu terbuka dan mendatangkan lagi dia seperti tadi.

Renjun tersenyum kecut. Mana mungkin, pikirnya. Dia sekarang meraih lagi pensilnya, dan mulai menulis lagi setelah mencoret kalimat yang sebelumnya.

 **[** _Maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak berkata begitu. Kuakui surat ini kutulis memang supaya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa kutunggu beberapa tahun lagi, dan bukan hal aneh kalau aku yang dulu itu menceritakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan buatku waktu itu. Aku kira, kalau aku menulis yang bagus-bagus, aku bisa ikut semangat._ **]**

Tapi tidak sama sekali. Daripada semangat, yang dirasakannya adalah iri.

Renjun sendiri tidak mengerti. Kalau diperhatikan, sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki dirinya sekarang dan Renjun yang dulu itu tidak ada yang beda. Belum ada yang berubah. Mereka sama-sama punya teman. Mereka sama-sama masih punya tempat untuk pulang. Mereka juga sama-sama masih punya umur.

Tapi ternyata memang ada yang beda. Renjun yang dulu sudah bertahan hidup. Sedangkan Renjun yang sekarang masih meregang.

 **[** _Di suratnya kemarin, di bagian akhir, dia cerita soal orang yang disukainya. Dia tanya, aku masih suka atau tidak? Jawabannya masih. Aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya atau tidak? Jawabannya juga masih. …bahkan tadi dia memergokiku menulis ini._ **]**

 **[** _Dia tadi menanyakan tentang surat ini juga, lho? Bukan suratnya juga sih, tapi ya dia benar-benar mengajakku bicara setelah kira-kira beberapa bulan aku mendiamkan dia._ **]**

Mendiamkan. Renjun berpikir sebentar, menimang-nimang kata mana yang lebih pas. Mendiamkan? Menjaga jarak? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti, dia meminimalisasi interaksi dengan orang itu tadi.

Senyum ditahannya ketika dia membayangkan lagi perasaan kagetnya mendapati pintu kelasnya dibuka dan memunculkan sosok orang itu yang seakan mandi keringat. Ada kupu-kupu. Ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya, ketika mendatangkan lagi pemandangan indah yang tadi dilihatnya. Rambutnya yang hitam tidak dicat terlihat lepek tapi memang pada dasarnya dia menarik, Renjun tetap akan melihatnya lama-lama bahkan walaupun dia harus membayar.

Lalu kenapa dia harus mendiamkan? Kenapa harus menjaga jarak?

 **[** _Dia temanku dari SMP. Dia sering membantuku dulu, jadi kurasa, dia termasuk salah satu yang paling mengerti soal keadaanku, seperti Jaemin, misalnya. Tapi… aku lama-lama merasa harus jaga jarak. Maksudku, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah lebih dari ini. Ah, oke. Aku lemah, tapi paling tidak, aku tidak mau kelihatan menyedihkan._ **]**

Beberapa teman dekatnya seperti Jaemin dan Chenle tahu soal orang yang disukainya itu. Tidak, Renjun tidak memberitahu mereka. Tapi katanya, Renjun benar-benar mudah dibaca.

"Pas sama dia doang kamu mulai membenahi cara duduk, atau membenarkan poni!" Jaemin memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi waktu dia berhasil menyudutkan Renjun. "Aku mengerti sih. Dia baik, enak dilihat, tidak begitu pintar tapi benar-benar bisa diandalkan! Seleramu bagus!"

Selera? Renjun merasa kata itu kurang pas untuk itu, karena… jujur, dia tidak pernah tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada padanya yang berhasil membuatnya suka. Dia tidak banyak berbeda dari yang lain.

 **[** _Aku ingat, Jaemin pernah bilang. Dia itu benar-benar tipe yang tidak bisa mendiamkan orang yang kesusahan. Awalnya, aku hanya dibuat kagum. Tapi lama-lama, aku jadi kepikiran. Apa sebenarnya dia memandangku sebagai orang yang kesusahan, makanya dia selalu menemaniku dulu? Itu berarti dia hanya kasihan kan?_ **]**

Keningnya berkerut untuk kesekian kali. Dia makin merasa menyedihkan karena bahkan pikiran dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak membantah apa yang tangannya tuliskan. Tidak aneh kalau orang itu mengasihaninya, karena Renjun sendiri mengasihani dirinya.

Renjun tahu benar dia sekarang sedang menyukai orang baik. Orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik. Saking baiknya, jika Renjun menyampaikan perasaannya, kemungkinan besar orang itu akan menerimanya atas dasar berbuat baik. Seperti memenuhi permintaan tolong.

Dan itu menyedihkan.

 **[** _Makanya aku menghindar. Aku sebenarnya sengaja memilih SMA-ku yang sekarang karena katanya, dia sangat, sangat tidak ingin daftar ke sini, lho? Aku dengar dari Jaemin seperti itu. Tapi waktu upacara penerimaan, aku malah lihat dia ada di barisan kelas sebelah. Dan sekarang kita malah sekelas. Apa-apaan._ **]**

Oh, jangan buat dia ingat lagi soal orang itu yang tiba-tiba berpapasan dengannya di Lorong kantin. Ya ampun. Cengiran khasnya itu yang seraya berkata, "Renjun! Ketemu lagi!" masih terbayang jelas.

Sampai sekarang, Renjun tidak tahu apa sebenarnya Jaemin membohonginya atau apa.

 **[** _…tapi ya… aku bohong kalau bilang waktu itu aku tidak merasa senang. Maksudku, aku waktu itu jadi berharap lagi._ **]**

 **[** _Sepertinya sekarang juga masih. Tapi bedanya, sekarang aku bisa lebih sadar diri. Yang seperti aku itu, buatnya, bakal jadi beban._ **]**

 **[** _Kalau memang aku suka dia, harusnya aku memikirkan kebahagiaannya kan? Jadi paling tidak, aku sekarang harus menjauh. Aku tidak mau membebaninya lebih dari ini._ **]**

Matanya terpejam lagi. Sakit. Kepalanya pusing sampai untuk melihat juga terasa sakit.

Dalam hati, Renjun merasa ada yang mengatainya.

Kamu menghindar demi kebaikannya? Bohong. Kamu menghindar supaya tidak sakit hati.

Benar. Ada benarnya.

Renjun masih berharap. Mungkin, mungkin nanti akan ada keajaiban. Keajaiban di mana salah satu dari dua keinginannya terkabul.

Satu, untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

Dua, kalau keinginan yang pertama tidak bisa, berarti tinggal Renjun yang bisa membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya itu.

Tapi apa? Renjun masih menyukainya. Juga masih tidak bersamanya. Pada akhirnya, yang diinginkannya itu tidak ada yang terjadi.

"…ayah…," panggilnya, lirih. Dia mulai membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. "…jemput aku."

Renjun menekan kelopak matanya yang terasa panas. Bibir bawahnya digigit keras. Dia sekarang jadi menyesal kenapa pula dia menulis suratnya itu di kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya bisa masuk kapan saja.

BRAK.

Benar kan. Pintu terbuka lebar, nyaris dibanting. Renjun hampir mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursinya saking kagetnya, hanya untuk melihat kalau orang itu lagi yang datang. Dia terlihat panik. Matanya membulat, dan kerutan pada alisnya jelas terlihat.

Renjun sontak menyembunyikan kertas-kertasnya. "Jeno? A-ada apa lagi?" dia tanya orang itu yang masih berdiri sambil menggenggam kenop pintu kelas.

"…jangan." Jeno, orang itu, perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai mengatur napasnya. Renjun dibuat ikut menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. Apanya yang jangan? "Tolong. _Tolong_! Apapun masalahmu, jangan minta ayahmu jemput."

Dia menguping? Dia berdiri di luar kelas dan memerhatikan Renjun yang tadi bersikap aneh? Berapa lama?

Tapi yang lebih penting, dia mengerti maksudnya?

"…kamu tahu soal ayahku?" Renjun mendapat anggukan untuk pertanyaannya barusan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah cerita."

"Aku tahu karena… semua cerita soal ayahmu itu, semuanya cerita waktu kamu masih kecil –tidak ada cerita soal ayahmu saat kamu kelas 5-6 SD ke atas."

Jeno tahu hanya karena itu? Padahal bisa saja itu karena Renjun memang tidak ada keinginan cerita, atau ayahnya terlalu sibuk, atau apapun itu.

Oh, tentu. Karena setiap ada yang membawa obrolan soal orangtua, Renjun hanya akan merespon jika sedang membicarakan ibunya, lalu tiba-tiba diam mendengarkan kalau mulai membicarakan ayah. Kenapa? Karena Renjun sudah kehabisan hal tentang ayahnya yang bisa diceritakan. Dan dia tidak bisa memaksakan itu.

Renjun lagi-lagi jadi teringat soal kata-kata Jaemin. Renjun itu mudah dibaca. Renjun itu tidak punya rahasia.

"…maaf, tapi bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Dan aku akan sangat senang kalau kamu mau menutup pintunya." Dia bicara dengan suara pelan, seperti menahan sakit. Dia tahu Jeno masih bisa mendengarnya.

Lalu coba tebak apa yang Jeno lakukan. Dia menutup pintunya, tanpa berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Renjun menatapnya malas. "Maksudku, kamu keluar juga…."

"Mau janji kalau aku keluar, kamu tidak akan meminta dijemput ayahmu lagi?"

"…?"

"Janji?"

"…a-apa urusanmu sih?"

"Aku baru akan keluar kalau kamu mau janji!"

"Ya makanya, memang apa pedulimu? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Renjun melihat Jeno, yang tatapannya benar-benar terfokus padanya. Benar-benar menuntut supaya dirinya mau berjanji atas sesuatu yang sebenarnya walaupun diminta pun belum tentu dikabulkan.

Mendengar bagaimana Renjun membalasnya, Jeno mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dia meloloskan sebuah ringisan frustrasi, yang Renjun gagal artikan maksudnya. "Ya aku…—….," dia menggeram, kali ini membuat Renjun sampai memundurkan kursinya, berusaha menjauh. "…masa bilangnya kayak begini _sih_ –pokoknya, aku tidak bisa buat tidak peduli!"

Lalu dia keluar dengan tapak kaki yang dihentakkan. Dia meninggalkan Renjun yang menganga di kelas, bingung… Maksudnya apa?!

" _Nggak_ jelas!" teriaknya, lalu kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja. Pusing sekali rasanya. Yang dilakukan Jeno tadi itu hanya memperparah keadaannya sekarang. Renjun coba untuk menulis lagi ketika matanya menangkap dua lembar kertas yang tadi disembunyikannya di kursi sebelahnya, tapi kepalanya terasa berisik. Ada suara bising. Dia tidak bisa menulis apa yang tidak bisa dia dengar.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, lagi dan lagi. Tanpa menolehkan kepala, Renjun sudah tahu siapa itu yang membuka pintunya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kesal.

"Mau apa la…—?!"

"Aku suka Renjun."

….

….

….

Hening.

Renjun tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia mendiamkan Jeno yang sekarang menutup pintu. Dia butuh privasi.

" _Aku –_ aku tidak tahu apa kamu diam karena tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar, tapi pokoknya, aku yang paling susah di sini kalau kamu dijemput ayahmu sekarang!" Jeno menjelaskan dengan nada yang berantakan. Naik, turun. Naik, turun. "Bilang, kamu masih mau main, jadi jemputnya jangan cepat-cepat!"

Renjun mulai membenarkan duduknya. Dia lihat Jeno yang berdirinya sekarang lebih dekat dengan mejanya. "Kukasih tahu saja ya. Aku sudah SMA. Bukan anak SD," katanya, dengan tatapan memicing pada Jeno yang mengepalkan tangan –terlihat menunggu kelanjutan dari omongan Renjun. "Kalau kamu bicara seperti ini hanya karena kasihan, aku tidak akan menunggu ayahku menjemput –karena aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Pulang sendiri? Ya ampun. Jeno menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya keras. "Kuakui awalnya memang kasihan!" sergahnya, membuat Renjun membuang muka. "Tapi memangnya kenapa? Apa suka itu harus karena alasan-alasan seperti 'aku suka senyumnya'? 'Bersamanya membuatku nyaman'? Tidak, kurasa tidak!"

"Hah?"

Jeno berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang di luar dugaan cepat dalam situasi macam itu. Jeno adalah orang yang tegas di saat-saat yang tepat.

Tapi Renjun tidak berharap untuk melihat sisi Jeno yang ini sekarang.

Jeno jelas melihat Renjun lagi-lagi berusaha menghindar. Dia bahkan beranjak dari kursinya, yang lalu menjatuhkan semua kertas yang tadi disembunyikannya. Sempat terpikir untuk mengambilnya lagi, tapi Jeno… Jeno mungkin akan menangkapnya! Atau kurang lebih, kesan seperti itulah yang Renjun dapat dari bagaimana Jeno menatapnya sekarang –Jeno tidak akan membiarkan Renjun kabur lagi.

"Kamu tahu? Aku selalu khawatir setelah melihatmu pingsan pas SMP." Jeno bicara dengan suara yang luar biasa pelan, kontras sekali dengan langkah kakinya tadi. Renjun yang entah kenapa jadi terduduk bersandar pada dinding kelas, mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Jeno yang ternyata membiarkan tatapan matanya jatuh ke tanah. "Aku terus berpikir, apa jadwal ujian kita yang padat saat itu bisa membuatmu rubuh lagi atau tidak? Kegiatan _outdoor_ terlalu berat untukmu atau tidak? Selalu begitu." Tangannya terangkat lagi untuk mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. "…selalu begitu, sampai waktu aku sadar sejak kelas 9, kamu tidak pernah ada saat jam olahraga. Entah kamu duduk di pinggir lapangan atau istirahat di kelas seperti sekarang, yang pasti sejak itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengenakan seragam olahraga lagi."

Iya, Renjun tahu cerita itu. Memasuki kelas 9, dokternya meminta supaya Renjun tidak membebani tubuhnya lebih dari itu, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar harus dipersiapkan untuk ujian.

Lalu, kenapa Jeno tiba-tiba mengungkit soal itu lagi?

"Aku… melihatmu selalu duduk di pinggir lapangan seperti itu, aku harus apa selain jadi merasa aku harus menjagamu? Rasanya seperti… kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa?"

Jeno memikirkan lagi soal sesuatu yang Renjun tidak ketahui.

Teman-teman sekelasnya itu, tidak semuanya baik. Tidak semuanya bisa mengerti kondisi Renjun yang tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas yang sama beratnya dengan yang lain.

Pertemuan-pertemuan pertama, hanya beberapa yang membicarakan Renjun membolos atau semacamnya. Lalu mulai menyebar ke anak-anak lain, yang juga rencananya mulai mengatai Renjun penyakitan secara terang-terangan.

Rencananya memang begitu. Tapi bisa apa mereka kalau ada yang namanya Lee Jeno di kelas?

"Wah? Aku kira kita semua di sini harusnya sudah SMA kan? Kenapa ada dropout SD kayak kalian di sini?" kira-kira, seperti itulah yang dikatakannya ketika segerombolan anak di kelas mengajaknya ikut serta dalam rencana yang mereka elu-elukan itu. Kekanakan.

Jeno sempat tidak percaya kalau Jaemin, yang dia ketahui adalah teman terdekat Renjun karena sempat sekelas dengannya di kelas 10 malah tidak angkat suara atas rencana beberapa perintilan kotor itu di kelas. Dia sempat berprasangka buruk, tapi ternyata memang yang terlihat berteman dengan Renjun dari awal tidak dilibatkan –Jaemin tidak pernah diajak bicara soal rencana itu.

Berkat gertakan Jeno, rencana itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi adanya. Mereka, mereka telah salah mengambil langkah dengan mengajak Jeno, karena Jeno… ya ampun. Dia bahkan sampai mendaftar ke sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak dia incar karena mempertimbangkan soal rayon dan segala macamnya. Itu hanya karena dia dengar orang yang ingin dijaganya itu mendaftar ke sana. Renjun mendaftar ke sana, maka Jeno juga mendaftar ke sana.

 _He's so whipped._

"Makanya…," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat pandangannya yang sedari tadi melihat tanah. Dia ingin melihat Renjun, lawan bicaranya yang masih terduduk. Tapi Renjun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lututnya yang ditekuk. "…Hei. Kamu dengar, kan?" dia mulai asal bertanya, yang mana benar-benar dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Renjun. "Hah. Dengarkan dong!"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lebih keras. Jeno baru akan menyentuh pundaknya kalau dia tidak menyadari ada suara tarikan napas dari Renjun, seperti akan bicara. Jeno diam, menunggu kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku… aku itu bodoh!" Renjun akhirnya mengeraskan suaranya, dan dari sana, Jeno jadi tahu kalau Renjun mulai terisak.

"…apanya? Apanya yang bodoh?" Jeno berharap dia tidak salah bertanya sekarang. Dia hanya ingin Renjun mengangkat wajahnya, supaya Jeno tidak terlalu banyak mengasumsi hal-hal aneh lagi.

Tapi yang justru Renjun lakukan adalah makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan lebih dalam. "Aku benar-benar bodoh… Kalau kamu bicara sebaik itu padaku, aku… aku bisa salah paham…."

Aku bisa jadi berharap lebih dari ini.

Renjun hampir menggumamkan itu kalau Jeno tidak melangkah mendekat lagi. Renjun berjengit ketika Jeno kali ini benar-benar menyentuh pundaknya. Jeno memintanya mengangkat wajahnya, yang tidak dituruti awalnya, sampai Jeno berkata sambil menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, "Apanya yang salah paham? Aku tadi jelas-jelas bilang aku suka kamu."

Ah, Jeno bisa melihat telinga Renjun memerah. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat lengan bajunya, berusaha menyalurkan rasa malunya yang meluap. Butuh 3 menit sampai Jeno berhasil membuat Renjun kembali duduk di mejanya seperti semula.

"Ah!" Jeno meringis melihat kakinya yang ternyata menginjak sesuatu. Renjun juga mau tidak mau melihat, dan dia juga ikut meringis. Jeno mengambilkan sesuatu itu dan berusaha membersihkan noda yang ditinggalkannya di sana sebelum mengembalikannya pada Renjun. "Maaf, tidak sengaja…."

Renjun mengangguk sambil menerimanya. Itu kertas-kertasnya barusan. Surat yang ditulisnya dengan perasaan yang sangat berantakan.

Jeno yang merasa Renjun tidak begitu merespons, jadi takut jangan-jangan Renjun marah karena noda jejak sepatunya memang lumayan jelas di kertas itu. "Renjun… maaf…."

Suara Jeno tadi itu terdengar menggelikan kalau Renjun harus jujur. Dia menarik senyum yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Jeno sedekat itu. "Bukan masalah," katanya sambil meraih pensil, menuliskan sesuatu di sana, melipatnya, lalu menyimpannya di sampul salah satu bukunya. Ketika Jeno bertanya kertas apa itu, Renjun hanya tertawa sambil berkata, "Sudah kubilang kan? Hanya coretan!"

…

…

…

 **[** _Lupakan saja semua yang kutulis di sini!_ **]**

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang tertulis besar-besar di bagian paling bawah surat itu.

Menurut Jeno, ini adalah surat yang paling aneh. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Dibuka dengan sangat menyeramkan, lalu ditutup dengan… 'lupakan saja'? Maksudnya bagaimana? Lalu, pada akhirnya Jeno juga tidak mengerti kenapa ada motif jejak sepatu di sana.

Tapi… ada rasa hangat. Jeno mau tidak mau mengakui kalau surat yang ini adalah surat pertama yang Renjun tulis tanpa maksud mempercantik kalimatnya. Suratnya yang ini benar-benar adalah isi hatinya. Atau itulah yang ingin Jeno percayai, karena… Jeno lumayan percaya diri sekarang kalau yang disukai Renjun sejak lama adalah… ya, Lee Jeno sendiri.

Di satu sisi, Jeno merasa senang ternyata bukan dia saja yang menyimpan perasaan sejak lama, tapi di sisi yang lain… dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Renjun pernah punya pikiran seperti itu.

Beban? Beban apanya? Renjun itu kebutuhannya. Membayangkan sosok kecil yang amat disayanginya itu ternyata selalu berlarian seperti tersesat dalam pikirannya, Jeno merasa gagal.

Jeno memperhatikan suratnya lebih lama dari surat yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia menggenggam isi hati seseorang. Seseorang yang seharusnya masih ada di sebelahnya. Seseorang yang harusnya membaca surat-surat itu, dan bukan dirinya.

Gagal. Jeno merasa gagal. Renjun pernah benar-benar berpikir keberadaannya itu tidak lebih dari sekadar beban buatnya.

Jeno mengusap wajahnya ketika dirasanya matanya lagi-lagi memanas. Ini salah surat-suratnya –pikir Jeno, yang akhirnya malah menyalahkan.

Apa boleh buat? Membaca surat-surat ini, Jeno bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas ada sebuah pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langsung sebuah bingkai foto di mana ada gambar dirinya dan Renjun. Dia lihat Renjun di sana. Dia melihatnya seakan jika dia memanggil namanya, Renjun yang ada dalam foto akan menjawab.

"Renjun," panggilnya, pada akhirnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia butuh bertanya. Napas ditariknya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "…sebenarnya… apa aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu sampai akhir?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tentu saja. Itu hanya foto yang bagaimanapun tidak akan pernah bergerak. Renjun yang aslinya juga sama saja, bagaimanapun tidak akan pernah bergerak lagi.

Helaan napas keras dikeluarkannya, seakan itu akan meringankan isi pikirannya.

Dengan perasaan sayang, Jeno melipat surat itu dengan hati-hati dan menyimpannya di amplop seperti semula. Seperti yang sebelumnya, dia sekarang sudah siap membuka surat yang terakhir. Surat yang… belum sekalipun dibuka, karena Renjun yang berumur 30 tidak pernah ada.

 **[** _Dari Renjun, 24 tahun._ **]**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. WAH. Aku update ini. Masih ada yang baca gak ya. Yang masih baca absen dong!

Yang ini isinya kayak lebih berkelit gitu ya dibandingin chapter sebelumnya. Iya gak. Iyain aja. Aku lagi meratapi soal narasiku yang… itu-itu aja. Kayak, aku kurang kosakata? Kayaknya aku harus banyak baca sih tapi males wkwk bukan aku doang kan yang males baca buku di sini lol gak pernah selesai kalo baca buku

Lagi suka Jeno yang galak-galak gitu akutu! Tapi aku mau nanya aja sih, kalo kalian sukanya karakter noren yang kayak gimana? Kalo aku, gara-gara FI ke noren kayak couple di anime anime gitu jadinya otomatis bikin Renjun yang kayak…heroine… anj. Ke jaemin juga sih, tapi kalo jaemin lebih parah lagi wkwk kasihan.

Chapter selanjutnya harusnya chapter terakhir sih tapi aku rada bingung buat nutup ff ini gimana ya. Aku aku pengen bikin kalian rame di review huhu tapi kalian review nangis selalu di ff yang gak aku niatin angst! Giliran aku niat bikin angst kalian gak ngefeel! Jadi bingung.

"Author note doang panjang bengad". Ntar di chapter terakhir bakal lebih panjang lagi. sabar sabarin aja ya cap cus cyin


	5. Chapter 5

Renjun tersenyum memandangi kertas putih di depannya. Kertas, yang baru saja dibubuhkannya beberapa –banyak, banyak goresan tinta di atasnya. Dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam sebuah pulpen biru, dia membaca ulang lagi apa yang baru saja ditulisnya. Membaca ulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan menambahkan tulisan baru lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga.

Bukan, bukan salah Renjun kalau dia merasa isi suratnya itu masih belum cukup. Bukan salah Renjun.

"Renjunie?" suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu tidak melunturkan senyum tipisnya. Renjun menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. Dia lihat ada ibunya di sana, tersenyum juga sama sepertinya. "Tuh, dia sudah di bawah. Cepat turun ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Renjun melipat suratnya itu lalu memasukkannya dalam amplop. Amplop yang akan dibukanya nanti, beberapa tahun lagi.

…

…

 **[** _Halo, Renjun yang berumur 30 –Renjun yang bahagia!_ **]**

Jeno membulatkan matanya. Dia baca berulang-ulang kalimat pembuka itu, yang dirasanya lagi-lagi sangat berbeda dengan surat yang sebelumnya.

 **[** _Haha. Sudah lama aku tidak menulis lagi. Rasanya aneh._ **]**

 **[** _Jadi, hmm… bagaimana kabarmu? Hehe. Aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya menulis surat!_ **]**

Rasa tegangnya perlahan hilang seiring makin dibacanya surat itu. Terbayang di benaknya Renjun yang berkali-kali terkekeh menertawakan tulisannya sendiri.

 **[** _Seperti yang tertulis di depan surat, aku sekarang 24 tahun. Aku sudah lulus kuliah... Iya, aku kuliah! Dan sudah lulus! Percaya tidak? Aku, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak percaya… tapi aku waktu itu benar-benar memegang toga! Nilaiku memang bukan yang terbaik, tapi tidak apa. Aku ingin lebih bersyukur, kau tahu?_ **]**

Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia ingat waktu dia datang terlambat ke hari wisuda Renjun dengan buket bunga terbesar dan terindah menurutnya. Datang dengan terburu-buru, untuk Renjun yang wisudanya harus telat karena sempat cuti dan harus mengulang.

"Kamu datang," kata Renjun waktu itu dengan senyum merekah, mendapati Jeno akhirnya ada dalam pandangannya.

Jeno tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Dia hanya tersenyum, menahan untuk tidak terlihat lebih bahagia dari Renjun. Tapi rasa senangnya yang membuncah langsung tidak bisa ditahan lagi waktu Renjun terkekeh pelan dengan kristal bening menuruni wajahnya, seraya menerima buket dengan kedua tangannya. Jeno tidak punya pilihan selain mendekap tubuh kurus di depannya itu dengan erat, sambil membisikkan berbagai macam ucapan selamat.

 **[** _Ibu waktu itu benar-benar senang. Mungkin saja ini hanya aku yang geer, tapi… kurasa, ibu belum pernah terlihat sesenang itu setelah ayah pergi? Haha. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku berpikir begitu? Yaa… bagaimana ya... aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku membalas ibu. Melihatnya sesenang itu berfoto waktu aku wisuda, aku rasa, itu juga masih belum cukup. Aku percaya ibu bisa lebih bahagia dari itu._ **]**

Jeno langsung terbayang pada satu _frame_ foto yang terpajang di kamarnya dan Renjun. Foto Renjun dan ibunya yang membawa foto sang ayah. Jeno ingat jelas pada saat foto itu diambil, Jeno memerhatikan dari samping, sampai ibu Renjun memanggil padanya.

"Fotolah dengan Renjun. Hari ini bisa datang, itu karena kamu juga," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Jeno untuk mendekat ke anaknya yang tersenyum menahan tawa dan juga malu. Senyum Renjun waktu itu, Jeno yakin, kamera manapun tidak akan bisa mengabadikan keindahannya.

 **[** _Aku juga sekarang sudah bekerja. Bukan bekerja juga sih. Pokoknya, aku sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya masih sama dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang atau tidak (kuharap tidak, karena aku belum mencapai cita-citaku), tapi kalau sebegitu penasarannya, coba tanya Jaemin! Dia masih berteman denganmu kan? Karena Jaemin janji akan selalu jadi temanku._ **]**

Oh, iya tentu saja memang lebih baik tanyakan pada Jaemin, karena mereka selalu menempel bak perangko. Dari awal lulus, Jaemin masih bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Renjun. Jeno sempat berkomentar kalau Jaemin tidak harus mengikuti Renjun ke mana-mana. Jeno tahu, Jaemin juga menganggap Renjun sahabat, tapi sampai menyamakan tempat kerja….

"Oh, kamu salah besar, Jen. Aku tidak mengikuti Renjun kok?" katanya, waktu itu. "Renjun juga pernah bilang hal yang sama –dia kira, aku masih belum bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Tapi, hei, aku satu jurusan dengan Renjun! Bidang kerja kita sama! Dan kebetulan memang kita satu ambisi! Kurasa itu memang sudah diatur oleh yang di atas!"

Jeno merasa tidak bisa berkomentar lebih jauh waktu dia tahu Renjun pun juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama. Renjun saja tidak didengar, apalagi dia? Mungkin Mark bisa, tapi Mark sepertinya senang melihat Jaemin dekat dengan Renjun, jadi ya… bisa dipastikan dia tidak berniat membantu Jeno.

 **[** _Lalu juga, aku akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Haechan. Jujur saja, aku kira dia tidak begitu memikirkan perasaan orang pada awalnya, tapi… haha. Salah besar. Dia benar-benar teman yang baik._ **]**

Jeno yang pertama kali mengenalkan Haechan pada Renjun. Haechan juga berasal dari SMP dan SMA yang sama dengan mereka, tapi Jeno tidak pernah tahu kalau Haechan tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Renjun.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, tapi Haechan bagi Jeno ini posisinya juga sama seperti Jaemin bagi Renjun. Jeno ingin Renjun mengenal semua temannya, dan Haechan itu, dia tidak pernah gagal membuat Jeno bersyukur telah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

 **[** _Haechan. Dia sekelas dengan Jeno saat kuliah. Jadi kalau Jeno bertindak mencurigakan, aku tinggal tanya Haechan._ **]**

 **[** _Oh, iya. Jeno… bagaimana kabarnya?_ **]**

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengerat, begitu matanya mulai membaca tulisan namanya ada di sana.

"…aku baik." Jeno bergumam pelan, dengan senyumnya terukir tipis. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa senang akhirnya namanya dituliskan di suratnya yang terakhir ini.

 **[** _Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Jeno di sini baik-baik saja. Hanya… yah, dia selalu pulang malam._ **]**

Hm? Jeno mengernyit. Apa umur segitu mereka sudah tinggal bersama? Dia lupa. Seingatnya, mereka baru tinggal bersama itu ya… umur 25, mungkin?

 **[** _Dia baru saja pindah kerja lagi. Sekarang dia jadi pegawai bank, lho? Percaya tidak? Dia selalu senang berurusan dengan uang, tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan bekerja di bank. Apa dia masih bekerja di bank sampai sekarang? Atau dia masih juga tidak betah?_ **]**

"Masih di bank, kok." Lagi-lagi dia menjawab. "Itu karena kamu terus-terusan komentar aku plin-plan, jadi aku memaksa betah!"

Memaksa? Iya, Jeno sebenarnya ingin resign lagi. Tapi Renjun mengatainya. "Dasar tidak punya komitmen."

Kalau waktu itu Renjun sedang tidak di-opname, Jeno pasti akan langsung mengajaknya adu argumen atau apapun itu, yang pasti, mereka cekcok. Curang memang ya, si Renjun ini. Mengajaknya ribut dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu, memangnya Jeno tega?

 **[** _Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku menulis surat ini lagi itu karena Jeno. Dia bilang, aku berubah._ **]**

Berubah? Apa Jeno ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu?

 **[** _Bukan berubah juga sih. Pokoknya, dia bilang, aku sekarang lebih banyak… tersenyum?_ **]**

Oh. Jeno ingat.

"Mukamu itu muka-muka mengantuk. Dulu, aku jadi tanpa sadar menguap kalau bertatap muka seperti ini," kata Jeno waktu itu ketika mereka sedang menonton film malam-malam. "Tapi kamu sekarang banyak tertawa. Aku yang mengubahmu, kan?"

 **[** _Aku memukulnya waktu pertama dia bilang begitu sih, tapi malamnya aku terus kepikiran. Dia bilang, dia mengubahku. Mungkin, memang seperti itu ya? Aku yang sekarang itu… hmm… mungkin aneh kalau aku sendiri yang mengatakan ini, tapi ya… aku merasa sekarang aku lebih baik._ **]**

 **[** _Aku menulis surat ini kalau sedang sedih, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku menulis ini, karena aku mau kamu tahu aku sedang bahagia-bahagianya._ **]**

 **[** _Aku pernah bilang dia tidak punya komitmen, dan sepertinya dia kesal soal itu. Setahun lalu, dia… dia bilang, dia punya komitmen kalau itu berurusan denganku. Err… bagaimana bilangnya ya? Yah, pokoknya seperti itu._ **]**

Setahun yang lalu, berarti itu saat umur mereka berdua 23. Pada usianya yang ke-23 dan pada hari ke-23 bulan itu, Jeno memberikan Renjun cincin bukan tanpa alasan.

"Kenapa?" itu pertanyaan yang diberikan Renjun waktu Jeno memberinya pertanyaan juga soal kenapa Jeno memberikan cincin di usia mereka yang demikian.

"Karena 23 itu angka yang bagus –kita sama-sama lahir di tanggal 23! Aku sudah bersabar kira-kira 4 tahun untuk menunggu hari ini," katanya dengan wajah bangga. "Aku ingin melamarmu pada tanggal 23, dan saat umur kita juga 23!"

"Empat tahun? Kamu sudah merencanakan ini waktu kamu 19 tahun?"

"Hm-hm. Kalau ulang tahun kita tanggal 19, aku pasti tidak butuh bersabar-sabar!"

 **[** _Aku sampai saat ini masih merasa tidak enak padanya. Aku pasti akan merepotkannya, kan? Maksudku, aku juga tidak ingin terus menerus membebani ibu, tapi… kalaupun aku harus menikah, aku tidak ingin dengan Jeno._ **]**

"Kenapa…?!" dia buru-buru membaca lanjutannya.

 **[** _Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang paling kubenci! Supaya aku tidak akan merasa bersalah kalau aku memang membebaninya nanti! Malah, akan kukuras habis saja hartanya sampai aku sembuh total!_ **]**

"…oh." Jeno tiba-tiba benar merasa yakin kalau di balik surat ini, memang Renjun-lah yang menulis.

Tapi Jeno mulai memikirkan soal bagaimana Renjun masih takut untuk membebaninya. Pantas, Jeno baru mendapat jawaban atas lamarannya setelah dia berkali-kali meyakinkan Renjun kalau dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 **[** _Sayangnya… aku tidak benci Jeno. Aku tidak akan pernah ingin membebaninya lebih dari ini._ **]**

 **[** _Aku waktu itu sudah siap untuk mengembalikan cincinnya. Tapi waktu aku melihatnya sangat menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan padanya soal 'jawaban', …aku sadar. Aku juga ingin jadi egois. Aku masih ingin membebaninya lebih dan lebih lagi._ **]**

Jeno tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya di bagian ini. Renjun pernah bilang akan memberi jawaban atas lamarannya waktu itu, makanya dia meminta Jeno meluangkan waktunya.

Mereka… mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Jeno tahu benar Renjun pasti akan mengembalikan cincinnya, menilai dari bagaimana dia terus menundukkan kepala waktu mengajak Jeno bicara.

Tapi begitu mereka sudah tinggal berdua, Renjun sempat mematung beberapa saat dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menatap Jeno yang sabar menunggu dirinya mulai bicara. Diam mematung dengan cincinnya sudah berada di dalam genggaman siap dikembalikan, sebelum bertanya, "…kamu tidak akan pernah menyesal? Walaupun aku seperti ini?"

Jeno terus menggelengkan kepalanya pada Renjun yang terus memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya. Jeno tidak akan pernah menyesal.

 **[** _Iya. Dia yang mengubahku. Aku yang sekarang ini ada karena dia. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menulis surat lagi, karena aku sudah punya motivasi lain untuk tetap hidup. Semuanya dia yang berikan._ **]**

 **[** _Aku juga ingin menulis surat untuknya, karena sebenarnya aku kadang merasa dia berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakanku. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau dia… dia salah besar…._ **]**

 **[** _Aku dulu hanya ingin mati. Yang membuatku bertahan adalah karena ibu nanti sendiri. Ayah sudah tidak di sini. Kalau aku menyusul ayah, lalu ibu bagaimana? Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan ibu sendiri._ **]**

"Aku bisa minta ibuku menemani ibumu sampai kita kembali dari liburan!" kata Jeno saat membujuk Renjun untuk tidak mengganti tanggal berlibur yang sudah direncanakan dari berbulan lalu. Pasalnya, ibunya belakangan ini sering bolak-balik rumah sakit karena harus kontrol. "Kita sudah membayar semua keperluan kita selama di Jeju! Izin cutiku pun sudah turun. Ayolah!"

"Maaf, Jeno… tapi yang selama ini menemaniku ke rumah sakit itu ibu."

Renjun memang selalu begitu. Bahkan Jeno juga tidak bisa mengganti posisi ibunya. Jika itu bersangkutan dengan ibunya, apapun akan dia batalkan.

 **[** _Tapi aku yang sekarang ingin tetap hidup. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ibu sendirian, tapi karena aku memang masih ingin bersama ibu. Sama saja kah? Menurutku tidak. Kalau aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ibu, itu artinya aku lebih ingin mati. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau justru aku yang butuh ibu. Aku percaya ibu bisa lebih bahagia daripada waktu itu, waktu aku lulus. Aku bisa sadar karena Jeno._ **]**

 **[** _Semua karena Jeno. Aku sekarang mulai mencintai diriku sendiri, itu karena dia mencintaiku._ **]**

 **[** _…ah. Aku jadi ingin menemuinya sekarang._ **]**

 **[** _Kapan dia pulang ya? Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya._ **]**

 **[** _Aku kangen Jeno._ **]**

….

 **[** _Oke, mungkin cukup sampai sini saja. Aku sebenarnya masih mau menulis lebih banyak lagi, tapi akan kusimpan sampai nanti aku membaca ini 6 tahun lagi. Ya, sampai jumpa lagi!_ **]**

 **[** _Dadah! Dari aku yang sudah bahagia!_ **]**

…

…

…

Ketika salah satu di antara kita pergi, takkan ada yang menangis nantinya.

Jeno terus melantunkan janjinya dengan Renjun dalam hati, yang ternyata tidak cukup untuk menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh setitik, lalu dua titik.

Dari awal, Jeno yakin janjinya itu tidak akan pernah bisa dia tepati. Rasa sayangnya pada Renjun sebesar itu. Untuk tidak menangisi kehilangan Renjun, baginya, adalah hal termustahil yang pernah ada.

Dan ternyata sampai di sini saja janjinya itu bertahan. Karena surat-suratnya itu, Jeno ingkar janji.

Jeno menangis. Jeno sedih. Membaca surat-surat Renjun dari kecil, Jeno melihat semuanya. Surat-suratnya ini adalah mata Renjun. Hati Renjun. Mulut Renjun. Dan semuanya selama ini tersimpan dalam lemari bersama debu, tanpa Jeno sekalipun tahu keberadaannya.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah ketika dia sadar tentang satu hal. Saat Renjun mengharapkan mati, dia hidup. Dan saat sekarang dia ingin mencoba hidup, dia mati.

Tidak ada suara apapun lagi di ruangan itu selain tarikan napas Jeno yang tak ada hentinya. Tidak ada tenaga dalam dirinya sedikitpun, bahkan untuk memegang kertasnya dengan erat pun dia tidak bisa.

Dia biarkan saja kertas itu jatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak ingin menambah beban lagi. Sekarang, kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Panas. Airmata tidak berhenti menuruni wajahnya. Tiap wajah manis itu terlihat lagi dalam bayangannya, semakin deras tangisnya menjadi.

"…Renjun…. Renjun…." Dia memanggil entah pada siapa. Matanya terpejam, ingin percaya akan ada sosok kesayangannya di sana jika dia memejamkan mata. "…maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa pura-pura tegar lagi…."

' _Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya'_.

Itu kata Renjun dalam suratnya. Jeno ingin sekali menjawab padanya, apa yang dia rasakan juga sama. Jeno ingin selalu menemui Renjun. Selalu bersama Renjun.

"…tapi aku… aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu lagi… kamu sudah tidak di sini…."

Sepanjang sore, tangisannya tidak berhenti sedikitpun. Dia terus menangis seakan tidak pernah ada janji yang melarangnya untuk itu. Seakan tidak pernah ada janji yang harus dijaganya.

Janji dengan orang yang mengaku sudah berhasil dia bahagiakan. Orang yang tidak akan pernah dia temukan lagi, tak peduli berapa lama dan seberapa jauh dia mencari.

Kepada Renjun yang bahagia, Jeno ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.

A/n.

YEY KELAR! Setelah setahun akhirny kelar huks

Btw perasaanku aja atau ff noren lagi kering ya

Yowes gpp

Review ya reviewww


End file.
